Sheep, Dog, and Wolf
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Ini hanya lembah sejuk dengan seorang penyihir jahat yang diusir lalu tinggal disana menernakkan domba-domba putihnya. Menembaki serigala dan memakan daging anjing-anjingnya kala musim dingin. Ya hanya itu. Kejam sekali. Bahkan mengutuk ketiga spesies itu. Ya.. hanya itu. For Event HunKai in Luv! yEY!


Hai all!

BocahLanang Comeback with HunKai FF again!

YEEEY!

Berhubung Event HunKai Challenge **HunKai In Luv** tidak membatasi berapa FF yang boleh di publish, so..

BocahLanang berencana membanjiri dengan FF HunKai BocahLanang yang terkenal absurd dan gaje, hehe

Bagi yang ingin berteman dengan BocahLanang, silakan add FB:

* * *

 _ **BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

Thanks sudah mau berteman dengan BocahLanang! Yey!

Di akun itu biasanya BocahLanang posting summary ato draft FF baru

* * *

 _©BocahLanang_Fanfiction_

HunKai fanfiction

* * *

MainPair:

HunKai

OtherPair:

ChanKai

KrisKai

Cast:

Tao as Wolf

Jongin as Wolf

Kris as Wolf

Chanyeol as Dog

Xiumin as Dog

Kyungsoo as Dog

Sehun as Sheep

Luhan as Sheep

Suho as Sheep

* * *

.

.

.

.

Dedicated for HunKai shipper

also Event challenge **HunKai In Luv**

* * *

Semi-Fabel Fiction (?)

Funny and fresh

Nyeleneh dan gaje

 **Warn:**

RateM│NC│BoysLove│YaOi│DirtyTalk│Rape│PenjahatKelamin│17+│MesumTingkatDewa│ehem-ehem│PedoEverywhere│Big++

So this is..

* * *

 _ **Sheep Dog and Wolf**_

* * *

.

.

.

Latar tempat dari cerita ini adalah padang rumput hijau yang luas di tengah-tengah bukit-bukit berbaris.

Semuanya yang membaca, ayo bayangkan lingkungan indah ini dengan hati senang.

Ada lembah yang dialiri air jernih nan sejuk.

Masih asri dan damai.

Ditengah-tengah padang rumput hijau yang setinggi betis itu terdapat rumah reot minimalis.

Padahal dulunya sangat indah dan kuat. Mampu bertahan dari amukan beruang-beruang besar dari kaki bukit.

Dulunya diisi oleh seorang lelaki tua penggembala domba-domba putihnya yang gemuk-gemuk dan sehat.

Mereka memakan rumput hijau dengan lahap setiap harinya, dan penggembala itu menjual mereka yang sudah sangat dewasa dan paling gendut. Ditemani anjing-anjingnya yang tahan dalam cuaca dingin saat salju menutupi padang rumput menjadi hamparan putih kala bulan desember.

Penggembala itu menyembelih beberapa anjingnya untuk dimakan daging panasnya (anjing itu katanya dagingnya panas.. tapi gak tau juga sih, aku islam dan anjing itu haram, hehe) dibakar hingga matang diperapian. Sedang bulu-bulu indah anjingnya digunakan sebagai mantel yang hangat.

Ia juga menembaki serigala-serigala yang mengincar domba-dombanya, atau hanya untuk kesenangannya menembaki serigala-serigala yang sedang minum di sungai lembah. Sangat kejam dengan puluhan timah panas dalam laras panjangnya.

Hingga suatu hari satu-satunya manusia disana-sang penggembala domba-mati dimakan gerombolan serigala yang bermukim di bukit. Tubuhnya membusuk di dalam rumah yang kini reot.

Lantas domba-dombanya hidup tanpa tuan. Anjing-anjing menjadi liar dan hidup di lembah. Mereka bahagia karena tidak lagi dijual maupun disembelih.

Berterimakasih pada serigala yang berani memberontak membunuh lelaki tua jahat itu.

Dalam sisa-sisa hidup penggembala domba yang tubuhnya tercabik-cabik gigi-gigi tajam serigala itu, ia mengutuk pada domba-dombanya yang lari enggan menjadi tumbal untuk memuaskan lapar para serigala, anjing-anjingnya yang tidak setia dan malah kabur ke lembah, termasuk mengutuk para serigala itu juga.

Kutukan lelaki berdosa dan kejam pada makhluk di bukit itu ternyata menjadi nyata. Tubuhnya yang sebenarnya hanya dibuat sekarat, tidak dimakan secuilpun dagingnya oleh koloni serigala yang menyerangnya.

Tepat di hari ke delapan darahnya habis terlalu banyak mengalir di lantai kayu reot, dan ia mati dengan sendirinya tanpa pertolongan obat. Karena tidak ada satupun orang lain yang tinggal disekitar lembah.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya diserbu gagak hitam pemakan bangkai dari pantai di balik bukit. Tubuhnya tercabik-cabik oleh paruh tajam nan hitam gerombolan burung itu.

Tak bersisa.

Tulangpun tiada juga.

Hujan langsung menyerang hampir keseluruhan bukit, lembah, hingga padang rumput ditengahnya. Terlalu lebat dan deras.

Bahkan deras airnya tidak sejuk.

Terasa panas seperti air mendidih, membuat domba-domba mengembik, para serigala melolong, dan anjing mengaing kesakitan. Tidak ada tempat untuk berlindung karena angin kencang menggoyangkan daun-daun yang mereka gunakan untuk berlindung. Membuat tubuh mereka tetap terguyur derasnya hujan yang membakar.

Paginya semua berubah. Semua domba putih, anjing alaskan malamut, dan serigala kutub yang pingsan itu mulai sadarkan diri.

Kutukan telah berakhir?

Tidak. Tentusaja tidak.

Kutukan barusaja dimulai.. bagai kekejaman melebihi genosida bagi ketiga jenis koloni hewan itu.

Menginjak-injak harga diri mereka sebagai binatang sempurna.

Kutukan itu mengubah tubuh mereka.

Mereka..

menjadi..

.

.

.

manusia.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Hahay!

BocahLanang comeback dengan prolog singkat!

Bocah: Yey! Lucu kan ceritanya?

Readers: Lucu apanya?! Serem!

Bocah: Kan biar greget, hehe

Readers: Tapi itu ngeri pas penggembalanya mati

Bocah: Kan karena dia sangat jahat pada binatang di hutan, dia tidak tahu balas jasa pada anjingnya juga.

Readers: Kenapa bisa jadi manusia?

Bocah: Karena penggembala itu tadinya adalah dukun yang diasingkan karena sangat jahat

Readers:Wah, sampai matipun tetap jahat. Mengutuk binatang.

Bocah: Itu biar mereka jadi manusia, kan gak enak kalo kita ngebayangin tokoh FF ini dengan wajah bener-bener DOMBA -_- iyuh ya, hehe sama semua wajahnya malahan

Readers: Ah iya ya, gak kebayang deh wajah Sehun kalo jadi domba kayak gimana

Bocah: Tapi disini manusia dari domba masih disisakan tanduknya. Kalo manusia serigala(apaan nih? Kok jadi sinetron..) masih disisakan telinga, ekor, dan taringnya. Dan manusia anjing masih ada gigi, telinga, dan ekornya juga. Begitulah biar mereka bisa membedakan koloni mereka.

Readers: Apakah manusia serigala masih melolong, dan manusia anjing masih bisa menyalak?

Bocah: Tentu, mereka masih bisa. Tapi khusus untuk Domba tidak lagi mengembik, soalnya bikin ilfeel.

Readers: Serigala sama domba itu gede serigala. Nanti aneh dong waktu Sehun ehem-ehem sama Kai

Bocah: Sehun itu domba keturunan Kwalitas SUPEEERRR.. Dia lebih gede dari Kai, tenang aja

...

 **So see you all!**

 **Review untuk masukan ya!**

 **Kasih tau BocahLanang, adegan apa yang kalian suka dan harus dimasukkin ke ch selanjutnya! Bye-bye ^_^**


End file.
